CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGO
by lisay ikari
Summary: Que pas cuando la unica que esta siendo engañada es Hermione y sus sentimientos realmente llegarán a ser correspondidos? Pero en ocasiones la familia y el qué dirán puede mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Mentiras **

Tenia miedo de lo que ahora vendría como era posible que después de tanto tiempo a el se le ocurriera decir la verdad de los años en hogwarts, como podía hacerle entender que ya no era prudente hablar. Mentimos tantos años de nuestra rivalidad cómo para que en este preciso momento a el se le ocurriera por fin conocerlo. El tintineo de mis zapatillas chocar contra el piso marmolado hacían un eco sonoro en el vestíbulo de aquel hotel, como todos los viernes acudía a esos encuentros furtivos. Realmente ya no sabia si era por mi hijo o por que esperaba poder verlo y estar con el. Quien lo diría que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en esos años en aquel colegio seguiríamos estando de alguna manera unidos, mi esposo no sabia de estos encuentros con aquel hombre; Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi hijo y sobre todo por ser tan estúpida dejandome llevar por aquel rubio. Camine con determinación hasta la recepción, la misma chica de cabello negro me mostraba una sonrisa de amabilidad.

.- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, el señor malfoy la espera en la suite presidencial.

.- Gracias señorita. Conteste amablemente para comenzar a caminar rumbo al elevador. Cómo siempre le gustaba presumir su dinero. Era de esperarse que incluso en el mundo muggle seria tan bien recibido si su cartera estaba llena. En los últimos dos años habíamos decidido que lo mejor seria vernos en un hotel del mundo normal por que nuestros rostros eran demasiado conocidos como para hacer un escándalo en la comunidad mágica. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que en un minuto ya me encontraba en la puerta de la suite. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desenfrenada mente y el mundo no importaba ya. Solo el instante de estar con el atractivo rubio.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un apuesto y atractivo hombre de piel blanca, me miraba con deseo; una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran.

.- hola sangre sucia! Me saluda el.

.- jum! Que cortes de tu parte. Exclame yo con enojo al mismo tiempo que lo apartaba de la puerta introduciendome en la habitación.

.- Bebé sabes que estoy jugando. Me alcanzaba mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

.- Sabes que me molesta que me hables de esa manera, te he dicho que si quieres que terminemos lo hacemos y ya. Me soltaba de su agarre.

.- Me encanta cuando te pones ruda! Sonreía el rubio.

.- Estoy hablando en serio draco, aparte ya no encuentro motivos para salir de casa y Ron estuvo apunto de darse cuenta de que no vengo precisamente a ver a mis padres.

.- Esa comadreja me tiene sin cuidado...mmm... es más... quiero que tu y el pequeño Ethan se vengan a vivir conmigo.

. - ACAS ESTOS locura! Exclama con enojo.

.- No era lo que deseabas desde el principio? Le daré mi apellido al chico tu serás mi esposa y todos felices. Decía desde el pequeño mini bar.

.- Ya es algo tarde para eso Malfoy!

.-Ahora tengo un esposo una familia y no dejaré que arruines la imagen de Ron, para Ethan su único padre es el. No sabe que existes y si lo que quieres es el dinero que me haz dado, todo lo tengo en una cuenta a nombre de el niño.

. - Hermione yo no ..

.- Tu no que draco, apesar de tener el dinero que tienes en ese entonces te rogué que me apoyaras, que construye ramos una vida juntos y en lugar de eso termine siendo tu amante por unas migajas de tu cariño, será mejor que me vaya. No me siento bien como para estar contigo hoy.

Solamente sentí como la mirada del rubio me siguió hasta la salida y cuando cerré la puerta unas lágrimas se desbordaron por mi rostro al no saber en que situación tan bochornosa me había metido, si Ron llegará a enterarse que he seguido en contacto con Draco jamás me lo perdonaría y mi pobre hijo que pensaría de su madre...

Me acomode el vestido y limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro acto seguido desaparecí del lugar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un pelirrojo que sonreía felizmente por lo anterior visto. Al devolver la mirada a la habitación draco jugaba alegremente con un niño castaño de tres años.

Después de tanto tiempo regreso a escribir estas historias espero les gusten y déjenme i comentario.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**¿Quien engaña a quien?**

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse llamaba la atención de aquel rubio, el silencio era una de las cosas que podían provocar que Ron sintiera cierta incomodidad.

.- Cuanto tiempo más piensas ocultarle las cosas a Granger? Por fin rompía el silencio el rubio mientras le acomodada el cabello a un pequeño castaño que jugaba con sus llaves.

.- Y que sugieres que le diga? Mi amor desde un principio Draco me pidió ayuda para ver a su hijo y también se que haz tenido sexo con el?

.- Eso seria tan bueno... pero jamás llegamos a tanto te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, jamás me he vuelto a acostar con ella, quizás unos cuantos besos como cualquier persona jajajjaa pero es todo. Sonreía el rubio.

.-No quiero detalles de sus encuentros, si accedí a esto es por que quiero que el niño tenga posibilidades no que fornicar ias con mi esposa cada que pudieras.

.- Comadreja! Sabes perfectamente que cuando se descubra esto ella quizás sea viuda por que te matará, a negará cualquier contacto con mi hijo y ninguno de los dos quiere perder.

.- y aun sigues preguntando por que no le digo la verdad? Mencionaba irónicamente el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofa.

.- Pero... tu y yo sabemos que mi relación con ella sólo tiene seis meses, más nuestro secreto tiene tres años.

.- Malfoy a que punto quieres llegar ahora? Tus estúpidas suposiciones hacen que me duele la cabeza y lo peor del caso es que terminas de algún modo convenciendo me. Ya exclamaba con molestia el pelirrojo.

.- Necesito checar unos pendientes en el ministerio te molestaría quedarte con el chico o le digo a giny que lo cuide?

.-Esta bien me quedare con el.. pero que excusa le dirás a Hermione?

.-Le diré que Harry se lo llevó en lo que yo entre al ministerio, regreso en una hora y media.

.-Saludame a Potter.

.-Claro! Te veré en un rato. El chico desapareció dejando al rubio con su primogénito.

El día no podía ser menos estresante, había decidió irme a casa de mis padres a refugiarme con mi soledad. Últimamente me había estado peleando con Draco por cualquier cosa y lo peor del caso era que se suponía que estaba en una conferencia y por mismo no podía regresar a mi casa, seguramente Ron había decidido llevar al pequeño Ethan con giny cómo era de esperarse. Termine estando en mi habitación de soltera era bastante relajante tener un momento para pensar en mi penosa situación, la ventaja era que la casa estaba sola y nadie me molestaría mis padres se habían ido de crucero durante seis meses; seis meses el mismo tiempo que llevaba estando con Draco Malfoy. Relativamente no era un tiempo en el cual habíamos tenido relaciones, tan solo habían sido unos besos. La primera vez que paso nuestro encuentro fue algo oportuno o quizás inesperado lo recordaba tan bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FLAHS BACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La lluvia caía con mucha intensidad me sentía sumida en irrealidad la pelea con mi esposo había sido una catástrofe total. Reclamarle por proponerme el divorcio O quizás de alguna manera estaba buscando una salida para salir de mi propio tormento?... mis rulos se habían deshecho por el aguaA que me escurria cómo espagueti, caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo y aunque las personas miraban mi deplorable estado nadie me ofrecía ayuda. De repente un hombre se acercó a mi cubriendome de la lluvia con su sombrilla y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Draco Malfoy! Acto seguido me desmaye en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté estaba en una radiante alcoba de algún hotel, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda rosa. Reaccione al instante lo que había ocurrido el ver a aquel hombre me había olvidado por completo de mi situación actual, revise la habitación y no encontré rastro de aquel rubio, pero en ese instante la puerta del baño se abría dejando ver aun hombre bastante atractivo. Los años por Draco Malfoy no habían pasado en valde su sensual porte y su atractivo cuerpo atlético me hicieron desviar mi vista hacia su cuadriculado abdomen.

.- disculpa tome una ducha en lo que despertabas. Me saco pensamientos mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

Se veía extremadamente atractivo que diablos estaba pasando por mi cabeza era una absoluta y radiante ilusión. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama sin decir nada se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se acercó a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por inercia sentía su respiración cerca de la mía...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~\\~\~\~\\~** FIN FLAHS BACK~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~~•~•~••~•~•~•**

Y Nuevamente pensaba en ese embarazoso encuentro abrí los ojos sin pensarlo si quiera y decidí bajar a la cocina a tomar un bocadillo había sido un día algo frustran te. Después de hacer un rápido sándwich de jamón y queso me senté en la barra; Sirviendome un vaso de le che. Cuando iba a dar el primer mordisco mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

.- si diga!

.- Señorita Granger tengo que mencionar que conforme los acontecimientos presentados veo que usted está engañando a su esposo y si usted no quiere que el se entere dígale al señor malfoy qur estaremos dispuestos a obtener una cantidad considerable por nuestro silencio. Mis labios se tensaron en ese momento que podría decir solo un chantajista me faltaba como era posible esa situación

.- Quien habla? Pregunte alarmada.

.- Señorita Granger creo que las revistas nos darían un poco más de credibilidad no por mi nombre, si no por la información que tengo. Al les encantaría saber que los amigos de Harry Potter están viviendo una situación de infidelidad.

.- Cuanto quieres? Conteste firmemente.

.- En realidad quiero que usted y el señor malfoy hagan algo por mi. Mañana le estare llamando para que se encuentre con el en el hotel de siempre yo sabre cuando estén juntos bonita tarde.

El sonido que la llamada había finalizado me al armaba no podía salir peor mi situación, una humillación pública seria algo que de bastaría la reputación de los weasley. Sobre todo cuando se enteraran que el pequeño Ethan era un malfoy no uno de ellos.. por dios como es que esto había llegado a tanto necesitaba ver a draco cuanto antes. Mire mi reloj y ya eran las siete de la noche que rápido había pasado el tiempo, decidí simplemente mandar un mensaje de texto a un celular que yo misma le sugerí que comprará esperaba que nos pudiéramos ver mañana para comentarle esta situación.

-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-/-*-/-/-/-/*-*-/-/-*-**-*-/-*-*-/-*-/-/-/-/-*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*/-/

Yo se que este capítulo fue corto pero no ando tan inspirada así que espero sus comentarios.


End file.
